


Glowing Paws

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino (background) - Freeform, KakaIru Mini Bang 2020, Legends, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soul Prints, Soulmates, footprints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: From his first enamoured glimpse through years of avoidance, a trail of glowing silver prints weaves through Iruka's life.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 26
Kudos: 220
Collections: KakaIru Mini Bang 2020





	Glowing Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [KakaIru Minibang](https://kakairu-mini-bang.tumblr.com/post/190759312403/kakairu-mini-bang-2020)! The themes were 'Soulmates' and 'Urban Legends', and this one - my fourth story for the event; only one more to go - is once again for both!
> 
> I wrote almost half of this story this afternoon/evening and just now finished it; I apologise for any rough spots that remain.

“ _Iruka!_ Where do you think you’re going, kiddo?”

Iruka giggled, nearly stumbling as he rushed a few more steps away from Papa only to be caught up again in strong hands. “Papa! Pretty!” He stretched out his hands back for the marks on the grass.

“It’s long past time to go home, the moon is even already up!” Papa said, then steadied Iruka so he couldn’t get loose. “What’s pretty, kiddo?”

“Shiny!” Iruka said, grabbing at the air between himself and the glowing shapes.

Papa stopped walking and Iruka cheered.

“Papa want shiny!” Iruka declared, leaning as far as he could out of Papa’s arms.

“What do you see, kiddo?” Papa asked, and Iruka huffed.

“ _Shiny_ , Papa! Shiny dog feet!” Iruka looked back at the prints, mostly ignoring the wide-eyed look on Papa’s face. “Where shiny dog?”

“. . .probably it just walked through something, Iruka. I’m sorry, your mother is waiting at home.” Papa said, and Iruka whined sadly as Papa carried him away from the trail of glowing paw prints, leading off to the outskirts of the village.

* * *

Coming to a stop at the corner, Iruka looked down at the crossroads and crouched on the roof, sighing. He tilted his head back, leaning back on his hands, and looked at the full moon, shining clear with no clouds tonight.

Iruka had never thought much about it - his parents were soulmates, but they’d never made much of it to him, or between themselves, that he could remember, and there had been no other soulmate pairs around as he grew older. . .

Not until now. Akari. Youta had brought her with him tonight; his newly-found soulmate. Iruka didn’t know Youta well, but they’d been casual friends for years, since Iruka’s team had begun to socialise with each others’ friends. He’d never spoken about his soul prints before, but tonight he’d admitted he’d been searching for most of his life.

Along with the congratulations offered to him and introductions to Akari, it had sparked off everyone else talking about glimpses they’d seen or not, how they searched, what they thought of what they’d found or not. . . The only lulls had been the startled moments when Iruka shrugged it off and said he’d never thought about looking, and then a harsher silence when Kouyou had very quietly admitted that he’d seen his soul prints - standing at the foot of the grave of a woman he had never and would never know.

Iruka shuddered at _that_ thought, but frowned and looked back at the streets. He rose and leapt lightly across to the next roof, continuing on his way home. And if he skimmed the streets - and the rooftops - for any trace of a glow as he went, for the first time in his life. . .

Well. There was no one, he thought as tips and stories shared over the course of the evening flitted through his mind, watching him to comment upon it.

Iruka had never looked before, never seen his soul prints, and never cared, but tonight had made him _curious_ , as he couldn’t remember ever being. By the time he reached his apartment he had seen no traces, and he hesitated, then went inside rather than continue to search, putting it out of his mind with only a little difficulty.

It was harder to put it out of his mind when the next full moon came. Iruka shifted, looking out the window. His old teammates were out of the village on a mission with two others, his old jounin-sensei had been gone on another for more than a month, most of his friends down to the most casual of acquaintances were either out of the village or busy and had been for weeks. . .

Iruka was . . . lonely.

It was making him think. Think of the way that some of his friends had spoken of their searches and the glowing prints they sometimes saw; think of the way Youta had spoken of _finding his soulmate_ and how he and Akari looked at each other.

Iruka slipped out and up onto the roof. He’d never considered it before but now. . .

Well, he wanted to _look_ , at least. Even if it that desire was entirely new - and even if he wasn’t entirely sure how far it would carry him. Iruka stretched, contemplating what he might find - and who, what kind of person, might be at the end of his soul prints’ trail, if he were to find it at all.

Then he started to move. He didn’t have to stop and plan - he’d thought about this rather more than he wanted to admit in the last month. Iruka moved lightly over the rooftops, eyes skimming the ground and the roofs themselves as he circled the village and recrossed his own path. He was, of course, not the only one looking - there were civilians roaming the streets with their heads bowed, and nin on the rooftops sweeping their gazes over far more effective search patterns.

Iruka still felt-

It was awkward. Of _course_ Iruka had been out on many full moons before, but he’d never been _looking_ before. He tried not to focus on the others _or_ to think too much about what _he_ was-

Iruka’s breath caught and he nearly slipped off the roof as he skidded to a stop, head snapping back around to the sliver of a glow he had seen. He hurriedly pushed chakra to his feet to stabilise himself, then pushed off, darting towards the silvery light.

Soul prints, _Iruka had found his soul prints_. He was a little surprised at the thrill of elation that lit within him, and less so at the sudden uneasiness.

Iruka had gone _looking_ , of course, but. . .

Well, he hadn’t expected to _find_. Not so quickly. And Iruka had never sought-

Iruka _did_ drop off the roof, losing his control of his chakra and choking on a rough breath. He hit the ground on the ball of one foot and the opposite knee, regaining a little control, and lifted his head to _stare_.

There-

There were his soul prints - they couldn’t possibly be anything _else_ , lit with the full moon’s shimmering glow - only a few paces from him, meandering down the near-centre of the street. Iruka swallowed.

They were _dog paw prints_.

Iruka inched closer, reminded himself no one else could see what he could, and took a breath, straightening fully. He looked at the glowing prints, throat tight. They were . . . _huge_ , amazingly huge beside Iruka’s foot, but they were _dog paws_.

Iruka pressed the toe of his sandal cautiously against one of the prints. It was unaffected, glowing every bit as bright when he removed his foot. Iruka felt an icy throb from deep in his stomach, taking a step back.

He bolted, leaping to the nearest roof in a few steps and racing for home. He vaguely heard one or two soft cheers of congratulations and his face twisted. Of course people thought he had found his soul prints - he _had_ \- and. . .

And that he was _following_ them. Iruka had barely even looked to see where they led. _Dog paw prints._ Fuck. The thought careened around Iruka’s mind with every step. Dog paws. _Dog paws_. No one had. . .

Iruka shook his head and let himself into his apartment hurriedly. Almost worse than the thoughts bouncing around his head was the faint air of almost-relief he felt. Iruka grimaced as he stripped and started the shower, pulling his hair from its ponytail.

It was as he was stepping into the spray-

 _Inuzuka?_ Iruka thought. It was something he had never _heard_ of - and one of his larger circle of acquaintances had an Inuzuka soulmate - but. . .

Tomorrow, Iruka thought as he pushed his fingers through his wet hair. Tomorrow he would go to the library and see what he could find about soul prints . . . and unusual soul prints, and perhaps about Inuzuka.

Perhaps, he thought when he was clean and dry, dressed in pyjamas and curling into bed, perhaps . . . he shouldn’t have gone searching for his soul prints. The faint relief at it being prints he couldn’t _possibly_ be expected to follow ate at him almost more than the _paws_. Iruka had never sought out his soul prints or longed for his soulmate - perhaps despite having been _lonely_ , it had been a poor choice.

It wasn’t even as though everyone - or even _most_ \- found their soulmates, it was so chancy ever seeing one’s soul prints alone. Iruka shook his head, sighing sleepily, and drifted out of conscious thought.

* * *

Iruka had no particular responsibilities the next day and indulged in a late morning after his late night searching under the light of the full moon - one of many in the village to be doing so, no doubt, as came after every full moon. He woke slowly, a little groggy from perhaps too _much_ sleep.

He’d been searching last night, he thought vaguely, rubbing his cheek against his pillow. His first real search, and he hadn’t expected to find anything. . . But-

But he _had_.

Iruka jolted fully awake with a choked sound, stomach twisting. The image of the glowing _paw prints_ he’d seen on the street rose in his mind and he rolled out of bed in a jerky motion. He. . .

Maybe he should never have gone looking for the prints, he thought, shaking his head.

But he had. And for all he had been faintly _relieved_ to not have to choose whether to follow them or not - who _would_ have followed _dog prints_? - Iruka couldn’t simply leave it at that. He stepped around the divider to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for something for breakfast, thinking.

He couldn’t leave it at that, but he didn’t think he knew anyone who might be able to offer insight . . . even assuming he was willing to _ask_. Iruka tried to imagine asking about seeing paws for his soul prints, telling _anyone_ , and immediately cringed away from the thought.

No, Iruka wouldn’t be asking anyone about his . . . _unusual_ soul prints.

He ate standing over the counter, looking out the window at the street below, what could be seen between the trees clustered close to his building. Iruka couldn’t imagine speaking to anyone about his soul prints, but there was always the library. Plenty of people had studied the phenomenon and though he had never been interested in the past, it was definitely not unusual for someone his age to research them, at least from what Iruka gathered from his friends.

Iruka made his way to the library soon after, and found his way to the correct section without asking for help. It was . . . not a simple subject to research, but Iruka wasn’t new to this kind of thing, either. He walked among the books, thinking, and settled in to his task, to hopefully find his answers.

By the time the next full moon was approaching, Iruka was willing to give way and admit there _were_ no good answers to be had. The first coherent thought he had entertained, that his soulmate might be an Inuzuka, had been disproved by casual conversation and by personal accounts in multiple books - Inuzuka, just like every other person, left _human_ footprints for their soulmate to follow.

In fact, the only records he could find that even faintly alluded to anything else. . .

Iruka sighed, smoothing a hand over the book he held. There was a detailed, exquisite painting of a kitsune, reproduced in miniature, filling the page. It was an old book - kitsune were . . . not spoken of in Konoha any longer.

Kitsune weren’t the only creatures featured in the book’s pages, either. There were many other types of youkai, but only those who . . . _mixed_ with humans, traditionally.

Myths. Legends. Stories, both horrific and happy.

Humans who had youkai soulmates. People born of mixed blood between humans and things that were not. Creatures who pretended to be human only to be revealed by their soulmate, in the end - or at least _to_ their soulmate. Youkai who tried to falsify soul prints only to find that there was, always, some error in them - soul prints could not be faked, or falsified, or. . .

Or forgotten, Iruka thought, because the glowing prints he had seen were emblazoned in his mind. He didn’t need to search them out again to know that they had none of the flaws that would betray a false sign.

Iruka’s soul prints were true, all right - and they were _dog’s paws_.

Iruka flicked through the book, pausing briefly on each page featuring one canine or another, though he’d already read the entire book. There were a number of them, and Iruka’s eyes lingered on paws in the numerous illustrations. But they were _legends_ , even if one could _find_ such creatures - and that he wasn’t even sure of - to be truly bound to one for a soulmate?

And Iruka’s soul prints had been deep in the heart of Konoha, easy as you please. . .

“Ah, always good to see the younger generation continuing their studies.”

Iruka startled, looking up at the librarian he had not heard approaching. “Pardon?” he asked blankly.

She smiled at him. “Too many new chuunin take it as read they have achieved their aims and slack off.” She collected one of the books he was finished with and had intended to reshelve, but not yet gotten to. “Is there anything I can help you- Ah! Studying soulmates? That is another matter, though of course it is-”

“No! Ah, rather, I was curious about . . . legends. Some of my other research.” Iruka supplied smoothly. “There is all manner of good inspiration for traps and tricks in old stories, don’t you agree?”

He winked and drew a laugh from the librarian even as he rose to help collect the books he was finished with, and they had an interesting conversation about the best ways to mislead a target right into a trap as Iruka helped reshelve them as well.

It was dark by the time Iruka left the library, as it happened, and he winced a little as he headed towards Ichiraku’s, thankful - he glanced at the clear sky, the gibbous moon - that there would be no soul prints seen tonight. He shook his head slightly and took the slower path at street level, smiling as he passed by civilians and fellow ninja alike.

* * *

Iruka winced as Mizuki shoved into his side. It was companionable and normally he wouldn’t have minded, but his ribs were already aching hotly and the jostling made Iruka have to grit his teeth against a cry of pain.

Though he’d been about to remind his friend of this, he was swiftly distracted as they approached the gates. There was a glow-

Iruka choked and Mizuki grabbed his arm, hauling him upright again as he bent. “Iruka? Are you all right?”

Iruka flapped a hand. “Fine.” he half-wheezed, and tried to ignore the dubious look on his friend’s face as well as the glowing paw prints on the road underfoot. Fuck. He’d been-

Iruka had successfully avoided them for months, but today they had been slow on their way back in to the village - largely due to his own injuries - and night had fallen as they travelled. They had been close enough that it was worth it to push on to return home, and so they had, and . . . evidently Iruka’s . . . _soulmate_ had as well.

Whatever-

Iruka’s mouth twisted and he shook his head, trying not to look at the glowing prints beneath his own feet as he walked. Trying not to step _on_ the prints, though it meant nothing to do so.

They were huge, Iruka was reminded, though he had remembered them with perfect clarity - a little too much for his peace of mind, truly.

Iruka’s heart was in his throat as they passed by the gate guards and into the village. The soul prints led directly ahead of them . . . even as they turned towards the Tower. Iruka felt ill, and swallowed hard, breath quickening.

Five minutes and half the village later Iruka must have _looked_ as awful as he felt, because Mizuki drew him to a stop, muttering a more pointed question as to his condition. Iruka seized on it, wincing, assuring Mizuki he was fine, then, slowly - _hesitantly_ \- he admitted he didn’t feel right.

It was much better once he turned aside from the road the soul prints had walked. They really _should_ report in tonight, but Mizuki had been all too ready to put it off and return to his apartment instead. Usually Iruka would not have been willing to let it slide, but with the soul prints underfoot, catching his eye with their shimmering glow. . .

Iruka winced and leaned back against the door, safely closing away any possible sight of those glowing prints, wherever they might lead.

Iruka refused to follow them, not _ever_. Not. . .

He bit his lip. Iruka had no idea what might be at their end, and even thinking about it made his stomach knot worryingly once more. No, Iruka had no plans to follow the guide they presented, and he doubted he ever would.

* * *

Iruka nodded obediently as he took notes - unnecessary, but Rikari was a hearty believer in notes - from his sensei on what he would be required to do before class resumed in three days. Iruka would be back in two, to work with her on lesson plans. He nodded again, then bid Rikari-sensei goodnight and got to work in the classroom.

Iruka spent a little extra time there, looking through the lesson plans _she_ used and reframing the ideas he had already been working through with those guidelines in mind. He also considered Rikari’s current class, which he was shadowing her to help with, and tried to adjust the plan towards the aim of working well with _those_ students.

Iruka idly made notes on some specific students and how he anticipated they might have difficulties with the lessons as presented, then worked through how might _help_ them. It was more difficult, and Iruka struggled not to grow frustrated as he worked through the problems.

It wasn’t until the third time he reached for his empty coffee mug only to be reminded that it was, indeed, _empty_ , still, that he realised it was long after he should have headed home.

Iruka took his mug back to the staff room, washed it out rather than brew more coffee, and went back to the classroom to tidy up before finally leaving the Academy. He yawned, crossing the schoolyard, quiet and a bit strange to see it empty, all silvery-grey and washed out.

Iruka paused once he was through the gate, brows rising as he watched a pair of ninja walk past hand in hand, both of them looking at the road. Iruka frowned, then looked up, the sounds of far more people than usual out - on the streets and the rooftops - and realised it was because of the full moon. Iruka had forgotten.

He shook his head slightly and kept walking. He’d thought about stopping for dinner on the way home, but with the full moon shining down he suddenly felt rather less tempted. He just. . .

Iruka sighed. Now he just wanted to be at home and out of the moon’s light - away from the promises that it offered.

He turned a corner and stilled, squeezing his eyes closed against the soft, enticing glow from the street. He opened them again after only a moment, lifting his head and turning the opposite way. He could take a longer route to get to his apartment; there was a restaurant he liked in that direction that should still be open - especially on a full moon night - and he refused to look back at the soul prints that were leading the same direction he had been walking.

Hopefully-

Iruka refused to think about it. He had been staying in on nights the full moon shone for almost two years, and had only twice seen those- those _prints_ again. When his path crossed them, Iruka swiftly found reason to be elsewhere, putting them out of his mind as best he could. As he did now, with a shudder, stepping into the restaurant.

Iruka spared a moment to be glad he had not grown up on stories of soul prints and had never held the same fervour many of his friends did for searching out their soulmates, because he couldn’t _imagine_ the bitter disappointment that would wrench at someone who had. No, Iruka would never be _seeking out_ the source of his soul prints, but then, he’d never particularly expected to be.

* * *

“Students!” Iruka barked, catching the attention of his entire class once more and suppressing his irritation. They had done this before, it should _not_ be so difficult now. He caught Ino’s eye just as she was preparing to shove Sakura and the girls stepped away from each other with a sulky huff.

Iruka ran through what they would be doing once more, checking in with each of his students to be sure they were paying attention, answering questions and in a few instances asking them. Neither Naruto nor Kiba had been paying attention, and Iruka raised his brows and patiently reminded them what they were doing.

He suspected Shikamaru had been ignoring him as well, but Shikamaru answered his questions satisfactorily enough.

Iruka led his class off on their expedition, keeping track of them with the relative ease of practise. Besides, these were _his_ kids. They might be his first class, but he’d had them for several years now, he _knew_ them.

This was not their first night training, but it would go longer this time - they were older, with more experience and more skill beneath their belts. In theory.

Iruka dropped back to the scuffle Ino and Sakura were making, some distance behind an aloof Sasuke, and cleared his throat pointedly. They were too far gone in their squabble, shoving and sniping at each other - _about_ Sasuke, Iruka noted with a sigh - to even notice him. A very poor thing for a ninja; they would need to learn to be more aware of their surroundings before they graduated.

“ _I’ll_ see his prints!” Ino hissed and shoved at Sakura once more, and Iruka reached out to physically pull them apart; a level he rarely had to resort to with any of his students.

They toppled over together just before Iruka could catch hold of them, with little yelps, and Iruka sighed. “Are you all right?” he asked, crouching.

“Oh my _kami_!” Ino _shrieked_ , and Iruka hid a wince, skimming the area around them and then checking in with the rest of his class to be sure all was well and no one else had wandered off or used his supposed distraction to cause mischief.

“What are- Oh!” Sakura’s eyes widened. They were both looking at Iruka, but not _at_. . .

Iruka glanced at the ground, which showed nothing remarkable, then back up at the girls.

“ _You?_ ” Ino looked at Sakura, her hands catching around one of Sakura’s. Iruka had a sudden twisting, sinking feeling, even before Sakura mumbled out a response, going pink, though her blush was washed out by the wan light of the full moon.

They had never taken one of these night classes beneath the full moon before; Iruka had foolishly thought it unlikely there would be any issue - any _soulmates_ \- in his relatively small class. He sighed. “Are you all right?” he asked again, reaching out.

Sakura and Ino scrambled to their feet but didn’t quite let go of one another’s hands, looking at their feet as they moved in small steps and beginning to giggle. Shino appeared at his side and politely asked what had altered their behaviour, and Iruka resigned himself to having to give an impromptu more in-depth lesson on soulmates and soul prints.

He was, at least, well versed enough to do so easily - he remembered the weeks he had spent in the library some four years ago now, when he had first seen his own soul prints. He had only seen them a handful of times in the years since, and he still refused to follow them, but he remembered what he had learned then - and he knew rather more about _unusual_ soul prints and soulmate phenomena than most people, he thought wryly.

He called the class back in close - unnecessarily; even Sasuke was creeping closer on his own, though uncharacteristically neither Sakura nor Ino had appeared to notice him. They were almost twirling around each other, still holding hands, looking - Iruka assumed - at the glowing prints no one else could see under their feet.

Iruka braced himself to answer any questions. Soul prints were, of course, well known, and some of his students might already have _seen_ theirs, one way or another, but-

“Iruka-sensei?”

Iruka smiled at Naruto, reaching out to clasp his shoulder and encouraging him when he hesitated to ask his question. Iruka split his focus between explaining to his class, fielding their questions as they interrupted, and rearranging his plan for this outing to make sure they were back by the time he head promised to deliver them to their parents or other responsible persons. They would go out on _another_ night for the fuller class he had initially planned for tonight.

* * *

Iruka grinned and shifted to brace himself a moment before-

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto slammed into his side with a gleeful cry, hugging him hard enough to compress his ribs.

“Naruto!” Iruka ruffled his hair and returned the hug.

“I’ve been _looking for you_!” Naruto half-whined, and Iruka laughed a little.

“Is that so?” Iruka asked, and squeezed Naruto’s shoulder. “I’ve been at work at the mission desk all evening.” Naruto muttered something about forgetting to check there, and Iruka stifled a laugh. “Was it important?”

“I suppose not. . .” Naruto was _pouting_ , and Iruka shook his head slightly, fond and amused. “We’ve been so busy training and missions - even if they’re _super boring_ , Iruka-sensei D-ranks are so _boring_ , why do we gotta do them?”

Iruka smothered a laugh. “You’re still a new genin.” he said patiently, allowing Naruto to drag him along the street. “You’ll get more _interesting_ missions when you’re ready for them. Keep on with your training and do your best, okay?”

Naruto made a sulky noise, but nodded. Iruka had been keeping up with his missions - not strictly within Iruka’s purview, but with his work at the mission desk. . . Besides, checking up on D-ranks was hardly much of a breach of security.

“Why don’t you tell me what you’ve been busy with?” Iruka asked, patting Naruto encouragingly.

“Yah!” Naruto agreed after a moment. “Over ramen?”

Iruka laughed. “Sounds good.” he agreed, and Naruto beamed, all but bouncing at his side, still holding on to Iruka’s forearm as they headed towards Ichiraku’s.

Naruto chattered eagerly, fussing about the ‘boring parts’ and his teammates - Sasuke, who ignored him and fought with him by turns; Sakura, who offered explanations and advice but was very snippy after time with her soulmate - and his sensei. Naruto had a great deal of complaining to do, Iruka gathered, and hid his amusement, remembering his own lack of patience with his sensei and his team, once upon a time. If not, perhaps, to quite the level Naruto was displaying.

Iruka nearly stumbled as Naruto hauled him around a corner and a trailing line of glowing dog paw prints led . . . right . . . before them.

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto wheedled, pulling at him, and Iruka realised he had stopped in his tracks.

“No.” Iruka said faintly, eyes fixed on his soul prints.

Then his view of them was blocked by Naruto’s bright head. “Iruka-sensei are you all right?” he asked, frowning a little. “You said. . .”

Iruka took a shallow breath. He’d already told Naruto they would have ramen, and he wanted to hear all that Naruto wanted to tell him. It would be fine, he told himself as he assured Naruto all was well and allowed himself to be hurried along again - if with a little less enthusiasm this time.

They would stop at Ichiraku’s and the soul prints would continue on wherever they led - Iruka had never followed them but he had also never seen them stop or seem to be directed _towards_ anywhere, merely crossing the village - and he would go another way home, and that would be the end of it. No more than any other time Iruka had been confronted with the- With his soul prints.

Iruka tried to focus on Naruto’s words as they walked, but found himself continually distracted by the huge yet compact paw prints passing by beneath their feet. He couldn’t quite settle whether he wanted to scuff them away - foolish hope; nothing removed soul prints but the passage of time - or keep Naruto from stepping on them - pointless; no one but Iruka could see them, in any case. Not even his soulmate, not unless Iruka were to touch them under the full moon.

They followed the prints, incidentally, on their way to Ichiraku’s, and when it finally came into view. . .

Iruka swallowed thickly. Did the prints truly _end_ there? He looked further down the street, trying to be sure, and Naruto hauled him along even more eagerly, cheering at the sight of the bright, welcoming stall.

Naruto darted ahead, and Iruka was vaguely aware of Teuchi returning his welcome. Most of Iruka’s attention was on the huge paw prints leading right up to a stool at the counter, upon which sat a slouched, slender figure with a wild mop of silver hair. A very _human_ figure.

Iruka opened his mouth, throat working for a moment as Naruto half-shouted a greeting.

“Why- Why the _fuck_ do you have _dog paws_?” Iruka bellowed, fingers curling in towards his palms as he stared at Kakashi’s back, then down at his _fucking_ soul prints, glowing silver that muddled a bit just around the legs of the stool.

Naruto broke off with a sharp little sound of confusion, and Iruka drew a deep, panting breath, head spinning. Paw prints. Kakashi. Soul prints. Nothing quite settled in his mind, and he shook his head as Naruto darted back to his side, calling his name worriedly.

“Maa. . . Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi turned slowly on his stool, looking Iruka up and down. Iruka couldn’t quite find any words, looking at the street, then back up over Kakashi’s _perfectly fucking human_ feet and legs, then meeting his gaze once more. Kakashi looked at the street himself, then up to meet Iruka’s gaze, eye wide. “Ah- Hatake.” he said faintly, waving one hand.

Iruka narrowed his eyes. “ _What?_ ” he questioned, shifting his feet, resting a quelling hand on Naruto’s shoulder.

Kakashi made a little awkward sound himself, sliding off the stool. “Maa. . .” He shrugged a little, hands in his pockets and head bowed. Then-

Iruka’s eyes widened as Kakashi blurred faintly, with a silvery shimmer, and then a huge wolf sat just before Ichiraku’s counter, meeting his gaze with mismatched eyes, fluffy ears perked towards him. Iruka was conscious of his mouth sagging open and snapped it shut once more. “What-” He broke off.

Kakashi lifted one large paw. Iruka couldn’t exactly see the pads well, but he was sure it would be a perfect match to the shimmer of his soul prints.

“Whoa, Kakashi-sensei! You’re a dog!” Naruto said, and Iruka flinched. “Is that a jutsu? Why are you a dog? Iruka-sensei how did you know?”

Another silvery blur and Kakashi stood before them once more. Human-shaped. “It’s not a jutsu. It’s a . . . gift of the Hatake bloodline.”

“A kekkai genkai?” Naruto asked curiously, approaching Kakashi again. Iruka eyed him, a little surprised.

“No.” Kakashi waved his hands. “Only a,” he paused, tilting his head, his fringe flopping across his eyes, “quirk of our blood.”

“Oh. It’s neat!” Naruto said, and turned back to Iruka, catching his arm. “Ramen, Iruka-sensei!”

Iruka blinked at him, then smiled slightly, Naruto’s familiar excitability settling at least a part of him. He let himself be drawn up to the counter, not quite meeting Kakashi’s eye as he settled on a stool beside the one Kakashi had abandoned. The bowl in front of it was half-empty, and Kakashi returned to his place there a moment later.

“‘Why do you have dog paws’?” Kakashi quoted, voice low, once Teuchi was off seeing to Iruka and Naruto’s orders.

Iruka coughed, ducking his head. “You-” _Paws._ Fucking- “I have been seeing- _Paws_ , Kakashi-san!” he snapped.

Kakashi eyed him sideways and Iruka huffed, then pulled on a smile as Teuchi approached once more, sliding bowls in front of all three of them. Iruka eyed Kakashi, receiving a mostly blank smile in return, his eye curving.

“Soul prints,” Iruka said fiercely, snapping his chopsticks apart, “are _not_ supposed to be _fucking paw prints_. Soul prints lead you to your _soulmate_. Do you have any idea-”

Naruto fidgeted beside Iruka, jostling against him and looking up at his face, and he fell silent quickly, stuffing a bite of ramen in his mouth. “Iruka-sensei? . . . _Kaka-sensei?_ ”

“Yes, Naruto-kun?” Kakashi asked evenly.

“Soul prints? You- _Wait_ ,” Naruto drew the word out, eyes wide as he looked between them, leaning forwards and almost tipping his bowl into his own lap, “waiiit. . . _Kakashi-sensei?_ ”

“Yes, Naruto-kun?” Kakashi asked again.

“No! I- _Kaka-sensei_ is your _soulmate_ , Iruka-sensei?” Naruto demanded, boggling at him.

Iruka ducked his head, stuffing another bite in his mouth and leaning into the steam coming off his bowl, warming his face.

“You could do so much better, Iruka-sensei!” Naruto said loudly and Iruka _choked_. “I mean, _Kaka-sensei_?”

“Excuse me.” Kakashi said mildly. Iruka coughed a little, nudging his bowl away and wiping his face as he took several shallow, gasping breaths. “I could be a _great_ soulmate, thank you.”

Iruka had barely caught his breath as he burst into a laugh, startled. Kakashi glanced at him, eye widening a little. He tipped his head, smiling slightly, eye bright as he met Iruka’s gaze.

“Oh, really?” Iruka asked, propping his elbow on the counter.

Kakashi cleared his throat, shifting.

“Kaka-sensei? _Really?_ ” Naruto demanded stridently from Iruka’s other side, and Kakashi snorted.

“Perhaps not a conversation for the moment.” Kakashi said loftily, a faint rosy tint rising above the edge of his mask.

“I am even _more_ curious.” Iruka said, sliding his hand along the counter towards Kakashi without thinking, then pulling it back, straightening. He took a bite of his ramen, then slid his gaze sideways to Kakashi once more. “Do tell.” He dabbed the back of his thumb against his chin. “What _would_ make you such a desirable soulmate?”

There was a stifled sound Iruka couldn’t quite identify from Kakashi, a choked yelp from Naruto - Iruka twisted to look at him, briefly concerned - and then a clatter from his other side again. Iruka looked over and found Kakashi’s bowl, empty, rattling on the counter.

Kakashi himself was gone, and when Iruka looked around there was not so much as a sign of him.

“Iruka-sensei! Kaka-sensei _can’t_ really be your soulmate . . . can he?” Naruto asked, and Iruka shook his head slightly, slowly returning his attention to Naruto.

“It is . . . certainly a surprise,” Iruka admitted, unwilling to admit how _much_ of one, “but it . . . seems so, Naruto.”

Naruto’s face screwed up and Iruka nudged him pointedly. Naruto stuck his tongue out again Iruka laughed despite himself. Naruto grinned and returned to wolfing down his ramen, and while he made several pointed comments about Kakashi - and he maintained Iruka could _do better_ \- it wasn’t _too_ difficult to nudge him back to his original topic. Iruka appreciated the distraction of it, honestly.

. . .could do better. Aside from the fact that _soulmates_ didn’t work that way - one could certainly choose not to pursue one’s soulmate, whether or not they were found, but there was no choosing another, ‘better’ one - well. . .

Iruka had no intention of highlighting the kinds of things he had considered over the years since he had seen _paws_ for his soul prints, against which _Kakashi_ was a rather more encouraging prospect. Not that Kakashi was . . . such a bad prospect, Iruka considered, even disregarding his fears and . . . near outright revulsion over his soul prints in the past.

Iruka found himself contemplating Kakashi’s low-voiced _I could be a great soulmate_ and his faint blush after. . .

Iruka coughed a little on a bite of ginger and turned towards Naruto once more, firmly pushing those thoughts down and away.

. . .later, Iruka told himself. He would have much to think about, but _later_. When he was alone. He gave Naruto all of his attention for now, until the boy had stuffed himself and was beginning to droop sleepily into his last empty bowl.

Iruka gestured to Teuchi, and he promptly came over to them again. “More?” he asked, brows rising. Iruka laughed and shook his head, reaching for his wallet. “Paid for.” Teuchi assured them, and Iruka paused, cocking his head. Teuchi gestured at the place beside Iruka where Kakashi had sat, and Iruka blinked.

“Wha- _Kaka-sensei?_ ” Naruto asked, perking up a little more with a confused pout. “But he never pays for _anything_.”

“Then appreciate it for tonight.” Iruka suggested, heading off another round of complaints about Kakashi-sensei - who Iruka had heard quite a lot about from Naruto, long before this evening, and quite enough besides to know that Naruto was actually deeply fond of his jounin-sensei, for all his complaints - and nudging Naruto off his stool. “Thank you, Teuchi-san. Good night.”

“Good night, Iruka-sensei, Naruto-kun!” Teuchi dipped his head to them as they headed off, and Iruka collared Naruto - yawning and rubbing his face, looking far younger than he was for a moment - to walk him home.

* * *

Flipping a page, Iruka paused at the second tap. It was not, as he’d initially thought, coming from his neighbour’s door. He jotted down a note, then closed his planning book and set it aside, pencil balanced atop the cover, as he rose.

Iruka stilled with the door half-open. “. . .Kakashi-san.” he said blankly, surprised.

Kakashi smiled at Iruka, fidgeting, and rubbed the nape of his neck with one hand.

Iruka’s eyes narrowed. “How did you find my apartment?” he asked, and looked around as the obvious answer came to him. “You made Naruto show you where I live, didn’t you?” he filled in.

Kakashi tipped his head. “If I had,” he said, gesturing, “Naruto would _be_ here, no doubt shouting, don’t you think?”

Iruka frowned, but had to admit that was . . . more than likely. “Reasonable.” He pinned Kakashi with a look. “How _did_ you find my apartment, then?”

Kakashi took half a step forwards. “It was a worthy task.” he said, lifting his jaw. “Truly, only a ninja of my calibre could have pulled it off.”

Iruka shifted uncomfortably. “What kind of trick _did_ you use?” he asked, not entirely sanguine about it.

“There are glowing footprints leading directly to your door, Iruka.” Kakashi said dryly.

Iruka froze, then flushed. Iruka had _forgotten_ the _fucking soul prints_. “Of- Of course.” He glanced at the concrete, where there was a neat line of dog - _wolf_ \- paw prints leading directly up to where Kakashi stood on his doorstep. He frowned. “At least tell me they’re _human_ footprints?” he asked, lifting one hand to his cheek.

Kakashi cocked his head. “They are. . . Is there a reason they might _not_ be?” he asked, edging closer. “Do _your_ family have a line of shapeshifting? Are there creatures you-”

“No!” Iruka shook his head firmly. “You- Do you have _any_ idea,” he prodded Kakashi in the chest, “what distress you and your _ridiculous dog paws_ have put me through?”

Kakashi shifted a little, looking somehow smaller despite his tall, lanky frame. His visible eye was wide and pleading, and Iruka could make out his mouth pursing a bit beneath the mask, and- He was pouting.

Kakashi was _pouting_ on his doorstep, Iruka thought, and it should have been ridiculous, but it was _pitiful_ and adorable and-

“Come inside.” Iruka suggested, shaking his head slightly, before he could second-guess the thought. “I think. . .” He paused. “Perhaps we should talk?”

Kakashi smiled slightly, faintly surprised and tinted with an edge of something hopeful. “I would. . . Are you sure?”

Iruka was more sure, somehow, with the question. He stepped back, opening the door further, and beckoned. “If you are.” he said rather than urge Kakashi to come inside.

It had the same effect, and he smiled as he closed the door, Kakashi shedding his sandals at the door and then waiting politely. Iruka led Kakashi to the couch, moving ahead and clearing away his lesson planning materials to make room. There were more spread out across the low table before the couch, and Iruka sighed, piling them up higher.

“Busy.” Kakashi eyed the nearest page of notes, and Iruka hummed.

“Sorry. Lesson plans.” Iruka gestured vaguely as he settled onto the couch. “Teachers’ duties don’t exactly end when the Academy lets out.”

Kakashi shrugged, folding himself gracefully onto the other end of the couch with a smile. Iruka shifted awkwardly. “You came to speak with me?” he hazarded.

“It seemed. . .” Kakashi trailed off. “So my,” he paused, “ _paws_ caused you distress?” he asked instead, and Iruka cleared his throat.

“I wondered- Well. Soul prints are _human_ you know. There’s nothing recorded, _never_ , even _Inuzuka_ leave human footprints to guide their soulmates!” Iruka said fiercely. “I spent _weeks_ trying to find an explanation that was more than delusion and legends!”

“Oh.” Kakashi looked abashed.

“And here you are with your _fucking wolf feet_!” Iruka rubbed his face. “How the hell was I supposed to know- To-”

“Well, Inuzuka are not so close to their dogs as we- as Hatake have been with our wolves.” Kakashi said, and Iruka stared, trying to imagine that.

“How long _have_ you known?” Kakashi asked, and Iruka blinked. “I thought it was only tonight, but you said. . .” He gestured, and Iruka winced as he recalled his own words. “ _I_ didn’t know. About my own prints, I mean. And I have never seen my soul prints . . . _your_ prints, that is . . . at a time when I could have followed them, whatever I might have wished.”

Iruka shifted awkwardly, but admitted, quietly, to his first sight of the paw prints, more than six years ago, and the weeks of research he had done after. Kakashi didn’t look upset, only curious, even as Iruka continued and only just managed to keep himself from _shouting_ , recounting the stories of youkai, of the only _non-human_ prints to be found even in _legends_.

“I didn’t know,” Kakashi said slowly, “but it seems that those like my family, who bonded so closely as to be gifted a second shape, have . . . been forgotten - or wiped out of history - in many ways. This one is not so much a surprise, I suppose.”

The old anger and bitterness Iruka carried from his initial discovery and research - much of it pushed away already in any case, left behind as Iruka grew older - cracked at the soft tone of Kakashi’s voice. He reached out thoughtlessly, and Kakashi lifted his head, meeting Iruka’s gaze as Iruka’s hand brushed his arm.

Iruka swallowed thickly, pulling his hand away hurriedly and rising from the couch. “Would you like a coffee or something?” he asked, moving away, towards the kitchen.

“Ah, no thank you. Don’t care for coffee.” Kakashi added, waving idly as Iruka looked back. He was eyeing Iruka’s lesson plans curiously.

Iruka licked his lips. “I think I have tea. Something else?” he offered as he busied his hands in the kitchen, trying to catch his breath and trying to _think_ even as he discussed the mundanities of coffee and tea with Kakashi. He glanced back at Kakashi again, over the back of the couch, and bit absently at his thumb as he waited for the coffee to percolate.

Kakashi was. . . Iruka shook his head, collecting both mugs and heading back into the main room of the apartment. Kakashi looked up with a smile, then a murmur of thanks as he accepted the mug of green tea Iruka had been given and never touched himself, and Iruka settled beside him on the couch. This time he sat close enough to feel Kakashi, warm and solid at his side, and eyed Kakashi carefully, head bowed.

He didn’t tense at Iruka’s proximity, though his attention was clearly all on Iruka. It was a little intense, realising he was the centre of Kakashi’s focus, but . . . not in a bad way.

“I take it,” Kakashi said, cradling the mug between his hands; it occurred to Iruka to wonder if he would be able to drink it without pulling his mask down, “you did not wish to follow your soul prints tonight.”

Iruka opened his mouth, then closed it. He took a gulp of his coffee.

“Would you like me to leave?” Kakashi asked, voice low, eye on the tea in his mug, and Iruka choked on his coffee.

“Kakashi-! I. . .” Iruka lost his voice as Kakashi lifted his head, meeting Iruka’s gaze.

They were both silent for a long moment and Iruka had to admit that he was far more intrigued than he ever would have guessed, now he had actually found his soulmate.

“No.” Iruka said softly, barely a breath. Kakashi smiled, eye bright, and Iruka swallowed thickly at the sight. He reached out, fingers trembling once before they steadied, and clasped Kakashi’s wrist lightly. “I would like. . . Now that we’ve,” he paused, “found one another, I would like perhaps to . . . get to know you? To find out. . .” What they might be to each other, now that their soul prints had . . . eventually . . . led them to one another.

Or Naruto had, Iruka thought, with a burble of amusement.

Kakashi’s smile softened, and he shifted his mug to one hand, raising the other to slide over Iruka’s fingers. His breath caught. “I would like that opportunity.” he said softly, fingers sliding through Iruka’s own in a warm, gentle clasp. He bowed his head as he lifted their clasped hands, brushing his cheek along the backs of Iruka’s fingers, lifting his gaze to meet Iruka’s from behind his wild fringe.


End file.
